The things I do
by SpeechlessQuestion
Summary: COMPLETE! our favorite people are on the case! a suicide, Hottopic, and maybe Muraki! also, Cheez Whiz! sweet moments, sad moments, and some anger. don't forget the bubbly for the finale! Tsusoka goodness! oh and a bit of marysueness i guess.
1. prolougue: When do we start

okay, so umm... this is my first fic, suprise suprise, and i'm co-writing it with a friend.it's just for fun, but constructive criticism would still be appretiated. it does have some shounen-ai so if you don't like it, don't read it. i don't care if you flame us as long as it's not about that because you were warned.

Oh, yeah before i forget...

**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei, and all the related plots, chracters, etc. arethe property of Matsoshita-sensei,even though we wishthatwe did own them, we don't.

**Prologue: When do we start?**

"Alright," said Kanoe."18 year old girl, committed suicide and won't move on. Apparently she is being cloaked by someone, or something. That is why you're all going. Several departments have tried to figure out why they can't find the girl, but no luck as of yet. We do get flashes occasionally though. Enough to know she's at the school. I want Tsuzuki and Kurosaki to go undercover, and Watari and Tatsumi to ask questions." He finished the presentation and turned off the projector with a click.

"How did she kill herself?" Tsuzuki asked quietly.

"She slit her wrists, they found her at the school early one morning." Tsuzuki paled, and unconsciously rubbed his right wrist.

"Watari, I need you to take Tsuzuki and get him a teaching job this school." He said giving him the information packet. "You can take this mans place, the school said that Tsuzuki could sub if we could convince the man to take off. Apparently he hasn't taken an off day for eleven years."

"Sound familiar?" The golden haired Shinigami slung at the Secretary of JuOhCho, then wilted under the Shadow Master's glare. "Can do, boss!" the scientist said, perking up quickly. Then, with a mad gleam in his eye that told everyone to stay away from the coffee, ran into his lab. 003 trailing behind, hooting happily.

"Tatsumi I need you to register Kurosaki, okay?"

"Am I posing as an uncle or someone from the government?" he asked, The secretary liked to get into his character. Something to do with his magic, that's what everyone said anyway.

"Hmm…" Kanoe thought a minute, "Government I think, you'll be interviewing people about the case to, that way you can say it was just a stop on the way. You'll have no connections to Kurosaki that way."

"When do we start?" Hisoka asked, resigned to the fact that he was going to have to pose as a student again. '_what I do for this department'_

So, yeah. umm i'm gonna put the next chapter up right away, k? you can tellus how much you don't like it after that, even though we hope you liked it.

Speechless


	2. Chapter one: That's where they found her

**Chapter one: That's where they found Halimaro.**

Hisoka listened to the voice draining on over the intercom ("will Mariho Sazutaka please come to the office"). They'd been on this case for ages. '_You would think that being immortal gave you patience_' Hisoka was thinking to himself. A high school girl had slit her wrists, and while they knew she was there, they could not find her. Someone was cloaking her, that's what made the case interesting. Tsuzuki was having a hard time on this case, having attempted to slit his own wrists, and the powerful emotions were starting to wear the empath down. '_If we could just _find_ her!_' the young Shinigami thought bitterly. Being cloaked wasn't unheard of but… it was rare. '_Smells like Muraki, but…_'

Hisoka was posing as a student again; he was in Tsuzuki's "homeroom" class. This period was history, Tsuzuki's favorite apparently. How they had gotten the original teacher to take off was a mystery, apparently he was a worse work-a-holic than Tatsumi, and hadn't missed a day of work in his entire 11 years of teaching. Hisoka had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the coffee Watari had offered the man when he first refused to let Tsuzuki take over. He chose not to dwell on that thought.

"Okay class, now it's time to turn to page 372. This week we're studying European exploration during the 1400's as I told you already in first class, well, most of you anyway." Most of the kids were in his first class, but there were a few who had come in, late and had weird schedules.

Hisoka wasn't really paying attention, they had to solve this case soon, there was only about a month of school left and they hadn't found the girl's spirit, apparently, her name was Halimaro Hendosun. '_Damn, he's wearing that face again_' Hisoka had been Tsuzuki's partner long enough to recognize the mask he wore. This case was difficult, especially for Tsuzuki, but Hisoka hated the fake smile and blank eyes.

Since Tsuzuki and Hisoka were working under cover, Tatsumi and Watari were interviewing the people who knew the girl, the parents, her boyfriend (Tsylamiko something-or-other), and some of the other students. They said that the parents were in denial, she was an only child and they had recently discovered that she was cutting herself. Like most parents, they blamed themselves. The mother was apparently still folding and laundering the girl's clothes, waiting for her little girl to come home. The father wasn't talking at all, just sitting by the door, staring into space.

The boyfriend was another story; he sat, cried, and looked heart-broken. '_But those eyes_' Hisoka shuddered, '_they told a different story_' a story that matched his emotions '_he was relieved to be rid of the extra "baggage"_'. From the interviews, they got that everyone at the school, except Halimaro, knew that he-what was the term he heard during the Teen Flick he and Tsuzuki had watched last night?-yes, that's right, "hit on everything that moved".

Hisoka was just glad that Muraki wasn't involved. 'If he puts his hands on Tsuzuki ever again…'truthfully, they hadn't seen or heard from the Doctor since Kyoto. Hisoka was sure he was still alive and out there somewhere. The curse scars still hadn't disappeared and he still had nightmares, in fact, they were getting worse. If Tsuzuki wasn't there at night now…. Hisoka blushed. Yes, the empath had moved in with the sugar crazed Tsuzuki shortly after Kyoto. No one at the office had been told and he wanted it to stay that way but, now that he thought about it, they probably already knew.

BLING!

"Well, that's the bell class; I'll be seeing you later." Tsuzuki said, breaking Hisoka's train of thought. He hadn't realized he'd been out of it for so long. "Kurosaki, could I see you about something?" '_Damn him_' Hisoka thought blushing again, '_he better not be thinking of doing what I think his emotions are telling me he's thinking_'

"Yes, _sir_." He replied curtly as he got his things together. This was the bad thing about this school was that having Tsuzuki for homeroom meant he had him for most of his classes. Not that he minded being with the older Shinigami, but he was very distracting. 'That and all the girls and even some of the boys are after him' not that he blamed them but, 'yeah, yeah I'm possessive of him, so what?'

He had lunch next and Tsuzuki knew it, it meant dessert. By the time Hisoka had finished getting all his things together and Tsuzuki had stopped shuffling papers, they were the only ones left in the room. "Okay Tsuzuki, what do you want?" Hisoka asked feeling the person in question start to hover over him.

"We-ell, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me and discuss the case." He said hopefully.

Hisoka blushed and turned his face away "Baka."

Tsuzuki's face fell immediately and Hisoka felt the change in his emotions.

sigh "Yes, I'd love to have lunch with you."

Enter Inu Tsuzuki:

GLOMP

"Awww! 'Soka-chan does care!"

"Baka"

-+-

I convinced Tsuzuki that it would cause a scandal if we went off campus to eat, (it would, but the real reason is that Tsuzuki, being a teacher, got free lunch, and with his sweet cravings anywhere else would have brought the wrath of Tatsumi down upon us, this way he could have as much food as he wanted and not over-spend). After Tsuzuki had filled up his tray with enough sweets to hold over an army, we decided to sit outside.

It was a nice day and there were only two left, they chose the closest one and quickly sat down. After sitting for a few moments and making a few casual observances, Hisoka realized something.

"Tsuzuki," (they were sitting close enough to everyone as to not make it look as if they wanted to be alone, but far enough away that they wouldn't be heard) "have you noticed anything odd about that other table?"

"Hmm." He paused to observe, "It looks as if everyone skirts around it. Let's ask why." He leaned over to another table '_just women_' Hisoka realized with a pang '_Gods, I think I'm jealous' _he stopped for a minute, shocked that he had thought that, then again they had been, albeit unofficially, together for a while now. In any case it looked like he was about to see Tsuzuki's charm at work.

"Excuse us ladies," he flashed a dazzling smile, "but would you mind telling us why everyone's avoiding that area over there?" the girls gave a collected shudder. '_They're scared!_' Hisoka realized, '_but of what?_' It was a nice place in actuality, no reason for anyone to avoid it, 'but I also sense a great sadness there, and pain that can't be where…'

"Yes." One of the girls said, putting herself back together, "My name is Sariah, this is Cheirimo, and Kainako. That's where they found Halimaro."

-+-


	3. Chapter two: No questions Okay?

**Chapter two: No questions until I finish. Okay?**

Hisoka gasped, and then quickly reddened at his outburst, they hadn't been told where exactly the girl had killed herself, just that she was at the school.

Sariah continued, "We tried sitting there ourselves a couple of times but…"

"Yes?" Tsuzuki prompted.

"After we did we always felt…drained, afterwards." the two Shinigami exchanged a look, this was getting suspicious, "The only one who sits there now is Tsylamiko."

"Have you seen him lately, he looks so sad," Cheirimo interrupted, "you would almost think he loved her after all."

Kainako continued with the explanation, "It's not just there either, that was her favorite place for lunch, but it's also at her old locker, and all of her old seats. We had the same schedule, and hung out a lot…now that she's gone…it's the same thing, everywhere." She finished quietly.

"We, and everyone else, stopped hanging out at her old places after a while." Sariah continued.

"We miss her a lot." Cheirimo said, "Even if she started to do all those stupid things towards the end." She stopped suddenly and blushed as if she had let out a secret slip out.

"What types of things did she do?" Tsuzuki wanted to get as much information as possible.

"She was just…different. It all started after she got together with Tsylamiko. We didn't even realize he was a new student, he just, I don't know, appeared, but he was accepted as if he had been there forever." Kainako answered.

"She stared trying drugs, and cutting, and sneaking out to meet him." Sariah spoke this time.

"Personally, I blame him." Cheirimo stated, "I know he may look sad, but he treated her like dirt, and it all started after he appeared."

This last sentence was ended by the bell signaling the end of lunch. The group walked off, consumed in their own thoughts.

-+-

They were walking home since it was such a nice day, each wrapped in their own thoughts about the Halimaro case. They were in the park when their thoughts were interrupted by an almost silent whisper, "I know the story, come."

Hisoka and Tsuzuki followed the strange girl into a wooded area and then to a clearing. When they stopped, both Shinigami were ragging with questions.

"Okay!" Tsuzuki started, frustrated frustrated after a while because he wasn't being given any answers, "What the hell is going on!"

There was no answer from the girl.

"Don't listen to him…you say you know the story? About Halimaro?" Hisoka asked. He was very curious because her feelings weren't as in his face like they normally would be for an average person, they were toned down(A/N:NOT blocked. i believe that they would need serious training to do that). He could tell that she could be trusted though.

"Yes, I do and don't ask any questions until I finish, okay?"


	4. Chapter three: The One Who Should Be

Okay! I know I said I had to get 4 reviews but I couldn't resist! Umm… oh! Thanks to Black Water-Fox for reviewing and being an awesome beta for this chappie! Oh and please, even if you didn't like it review please because I'm getting plenty of hits but almost no reviews.

Also my friend and I own nothing except the plot, sigh as always.

**Chapter three: The one who should be dead.**

"Yes, I do and don't ask any questions until I finish, okay?" They both nodded with wide eyes. The girl was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but it was another-worldly beauty, having been to other worlds, they would know.

She beckoned another girl over; this girl shared the same beauty as the first. They both had long hair, but the first was a brunette, her hair

like dark chocolate and the second was a rich golden blonde, the first

was strait haired and the second had wavy locks, they both had bangs to

frame their faces, the brunettes fell over one eye.

They were like opposites but they were so different that they looked

perfect together. Like Yin and Yang. 'I've never seen anything like

this.' Hisoka realized.

"My name is Morigamo and my companions name is Aliko. We were friends

of Halimaro. We were all very close, until Tsylamiko came. Something

wasn't right about him, he was strange, and an obvious trouble-maker. He would touch me behind Halimaro's back. Then threaten my life if I tried to tell or if I resisted." A single tear welled up in Morigamo's eye.

Aliko comforted the girl against her breast, and continued, "Morigamo

tried telling Halimaro. She wouldn't listen; he had her trapped in a web of deceit, of lies with pretty ribbons on them (1). We weren't about to be caught in it, and after Morigamo tried to warn her about Tsylamiko, she made it clear that she didn't want to see her again. I wasn't about to be trapped in Tsylamiko's web, so I backed away from her and her circle of friends. When she told Morigamo that she didn't want to ever see her again is when we knew something was wrong with this person, this person that had stolen our friend away from us." She finished her story in a whisper, barely audible.

Hearing her friend end, Morigamo wiped her eyes, and straitened up.

"Tsylamiko wasn't human, he was evil, and still is. Everything he did was wrong, completely wrong in every way. He didn't even love her! He was like a Poltergeist, draining her; she even started to act differently. True, that could be explained but, her eyes, she wasn't behind them anymore, it was scary. Even her thought process had changed something was affecting her. More than anything had before." She paused in her story as if remembering a distant time,her eyes far away. "I knew she was falling down into his trap. He

wanted to get, I don't know...a friend...ally? Someone that would give him what he wanted, needed, you know, help his cause. Halimaro was that

person."

"We don't think he picked her on his own though." Aliko stated, "He had

help. We just don't know who exactly, only the bare minimum."

At this point, both girls were close to tears.

"We knew what Halimaro was doing to herself; we tried to help" she

tried, but Aliko couldn't finish.

"She wouldn't let us." Morigamo continued, her voice was pained, yet

venomous all the same.

"As I said before we started to back away from the people she was

surrounding herself with." Aliko had tears streaming down her face, her voice shaking, "It hurt, after being with her for so long, and then having her taken away from us. It wasn't normal!" The last sentence was followed by her biting her lip and balling her fists.

Morigamo calmed her down by grabbing the other girls arm and pulling

her into a hug. They stayed like that for a moment before she let go and continued, still keeping contact with the clearly distressed girl at her side.

"Tsylamiko wasn't a good person, putting it mildly. He hid behind a

mask, and when it slipped people got hurt."

Hisoka felt pain, sorrow, and anger, righteous anger.

"Yes. I am angry. There is no need to read us, young Shinigami," Aliko

stated calmly, surmising the pair beyond belief yet again. "We, you

see, are psychic and do not lie, it would be hypocritical and unfair,

seeing as you cannot hide anything from us. We will be more careful of our shields, but this is distressing so some things may leak through."

"Though if we find a person untrustworthy we might bend the truth a

bit." Morigamo smiled weekly. "You can ask questions now if you wish." She stated seeing the shocked look on their faces.

"But-?" Hisoka started, he didn't get very far.

"No, its perfectly okay to ask. It is rare to find one true psychic in

an area, let alone two. We are a special case. We-I suppose the word

would be channel-each other. We work closely together with combined minds.

We are still individuals, but we maintain a link no matter where we are

physically. We found the connection before we ever met, everyone has

one when they are young, where else would imaginary friends come from?"

she paused and smiled wryly." But ours was not smothered by

non-understanding parents. We both came from extremely loving and artistic

families, they encouraged our imaginations to the point that the link never disintegrated. It grew stronger as years passed." She seemed satisfied with her explanation so far and continued.

"We didn't even realize we were connected to each other specifically

until we started to converse more."

Tsuzuki quirked an eyebrow.

"In our minds." Aliko said sensing his question, "The link becomes

dormant at about 5 or 6 years of age so our imaginary friends hadn't been to visit. The link starts functioning completely again when both peoples concerned are 16."

"Oh." Tsuzuki understated, and then he thought of something.

"Hey, how did you-" He tried again.

"You know of Shinigami and Meifu, so we know to. It's right at the top

of you consciousness'." Morigamo started.

"You know it, so we know it." Aliko finished. They had all the answers,

it was somewhat scary. "Wait, does that mean-?" he started feeling

insecure.

"We don't pry into the minds of people we trust." Aliko assured him. He

had been thinking of Muraki. "We've had to in the past, except it wasn't a person we trusted."

"Tsylamiko, that's how we knew that he wasn't normal at all. We had

wanted to know why he was him."

"It was like wading through sewage." Aliko shuddered at the memory and

scooted closer to her friend, who tightened the grip on her arm,

reassuring her. 'She is completely disgusted, and horrified, both of them are' Hisoka noted. So much, that they let their feelings hit Hisoka, leaking through their shields. "His mind was strange. Dark, and twisted. It wasn't his own anymore..."

"Stop." Morigamo interrupted suddenly, the Shinigami looked

questioningly at her.

"The sun is going down, we should part, or find another place to talk,

could you take us to your hotel?" she asked, knowing the answer before

they opened their mouths. "That is fine, we can talk at a later date,

and we have given you much to think about."

The partners had turned and started to walk away, knowing that the

psychics would find them again when Aliko stopped them.

"One more thing," she started, looking at her opposite beside her, she

nodded. "Tsylamiko is not human, as we have told you before," She went to go on when the girl beside her beat her to it.

"He was created. It was the man who calls himself a doctor. The one who

should be dead." She finished quietly. Then without another word both

turned and walked away, fading into the shadows, leaving the thrice

stunned Shinigami behind staring after them.


	5. Chapter five: I For One Am Starving

**Disclaimer: I am not Matsushita-sensei and don't plan on being said sensei any time soon, and therefore I own nothing, see how that works? if I were Matsushita-sensei, then I would be rolling in my money right now, not writing fan fiction.**

Warnings: this is a slash fic, mild language. Don't like it flame me I'll share it with all my friends and laugh at you because you were warned.

yes, I am back. Yay me! Anyhoo apparently I am master of ending my chapters at places that make people want to kill me. I believe that is a big accomplishment, thank you very much. I actually finished the story already and an epilogue but I'll post on like Wednesdays or something. Umm thanks for the reviews from Kiro Mitsu-Kitsune, and AnimeAngelRin. And please if you actually like the story enough to read this far REVIEW! My dear afore mentioned friends are the only people so far that actually reviewed and if they hadn't I would've abandoned the story altogether or deleted it. I know that I'm getting hits, albeit not many but I wasn't planning on being swamped or anything. I'm not that amazing of a writer for that to happen I don't think. Wait, realizes she left off on a cliffy sorry, I'll let you get back to the story now.

**Chapter five: I For One Am Starving.**

After making up, Tsuzuki subjected Hisoka to his own personal hell…shopping. No, not just shopping, shopping in a _mall_. Hisoka was weary before they had even arrived, malls meant people. He had a right to be worried for other reasons too, the last time he had been forced to endure this was with Saya and Yuma. He shuddered now at the memory.

"You cold 'Soka?" Tsuzuki asked with concern in his voice. It was a nice day outside, but that didn't stop him from worrying. If he was cold at this temperature he _must_ be sick.

"No, just thinking about the last tome I had to endure this." They were in front of the mall now and headed in. Hisoka thanked all the known deities, and some of the unknown, that the place wasn't very crowded.

Tsuzuki chuckled, "I remember, Watari was pissed that he didn't get to come." He paused, "Did you ever get away with burning that scarf?" he struggled to keep himself composed, for Hisoka's sake.

"Yes. Finally. Can you really blame me?"

Hisoka clearly remembered the article that his partner was talking of, it wasn't a pleasant memory. It was hot pink and had tassels. But no, that's not all. It was _furry. _

"No. It shed like crazy. Would have paid to watch though." (A/N: this description is based on a real scarf that my mother owns. I have a black one-it's not as fuzzy- and only refrain from burning hers because I don't want her to steal mine.)

They were just meandering so far. Stopping to look at this or that.

"Hey…" Tsuzuki said stopping to stare at something. His face lit up. '_uh oh_' Hisoka thought. "Come on 'Soka!" he said, grabbing the boys hand and running into a store labeled Hottopic. (A/N: sorry, I had to do it. If you don't know what Hottopic is, its basically a really cool store, look it up online sometime.) That's when Hisoka _really _started to worry.

He looked around as Tsuzuki looked through some CD's '_don't know why he needs more music, he's got enough at home, even if a lot of them are records_'. Then again, he had been alive for almost 100 years.

"This place has some great American music, I come here every once in a while and see if there's anything new."

Hisoka was sure he wouldn't find anything interesting if Tsuzuki was a regular here. That's when he saw the shoes. These were black with green sculls on the tongue, sides and heel, they also had stripes of green around the edge and…well basically they were _really_ cool. Tsuzuki had spotted him staring at the shoes and wandered over. (A/N: I actually have these shoes and they are completely awesome! I bought them for $45 and I will love them until the day I die.).

"Hey Hisoka, those have the same color green as your eyes." He looked at the price. "They aren't that expensive and I think your sneakers had about had it. Why don't you buy them?" They had already picked out a few things to bring back to the office. Among them two black t-shirts, one for Watari and one for Tatsumi. Tatsumi's said "Behind every dark cloud is an even darker cloud" they didn't think that he'd ever wear the thing but they decided that it fit him. Watari's said "One by one, the penguins slowly steal my sanity" they knew Watari would look at it and laugh. They were also getting some buttons for the GuShoShin. The chief and Terazuma were getting "Bone Man" cologne, while the girls were getting "Rag Doll" perfume.

"Alright." Hisoka did want those shoes so he didn't need much convincing. He could tell that Tsuzuki was happy that he was thinking about his wardrobe. Hisoka got the shoes and a black and green zip-up hoodie. The hoodie had a pocket on the inside of the arm that looked handy for money and such, especially since Tsuzuki didn't see it; he had no qualms about reaching into any of Hisoka's known pockets. They were headed to the check out when they saw who was working there.

"Hello." Said Aliko brightly, it was a nice change from the sad face they saw last night.

"We didn't realize that we'd be seeing you quite so soon." Morigamo stated not looking the least bit surprised.

"You two work here, huh?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes, would you like me to ring that up for you?" Morigamo asked seeing Hisoka's product laden arms.

"Yes, please." Hisoka said thankfully. He looked over at Tsuzuki who was staring at something intently.

"We get off in a few minutes if you want to talk some more." Aliko said sensing Hisoka's question.

"Thanks, we'd love to." Hisoka answered for himself and his besotted partner, he still hadn't gotten a good look at what had captured the older Shinigami's attention so.

"I think your friend likes those rings." Aliko whispered. That's when Hisoka saw what his partner was so immersed in. They were matching rings of silver that read 'True Love Never Dies'(A/N that's a line from 'the crow' or something. Meh.). They were deceptively simple, but they spoke volumes.

"They are kind of fitting. Both of you being Guardians of Death and all." Hisoka appeared shocked for a moment then remembered 'oh, right, psychic'.

"Yep." The girl giggled.

"Hey..." Hisoka started, "You think you could…" he trailed off. Tsuzuki seemed oblivious to the exchange but Morigamo had finally finished ringing up the items as some of them were missing price tags..

"No problem." The blonde stated simply. And went to help bag the items. Hisoka distracted…um…accidentally stabbed himself with a pin while looking through the container on the counter and had to convince his partner that he was alright finally shaking him off to pay (a bit more than would have been necessary) and accepting a few of the bags (including a smaller one which he slipped into his pocket, unnoticed by the amethyst eyed Guardian).

"Okay, let us take off our stuff and we'll meet you in front." Morigamo said(almost ordered actually, apparently she was used to being in charge).

Tsuzuki looked a bit disappointed to be leaving the shop, and the rings which he'd been so fond of, but never the less headed to the front of the store to await the mysterious psychics.

-+-

Tsuzuki was sitting on the rim of a fountain just outside to store they'd just left, waiting with Hisoka for the girls. He was waiting calmly, watching the people as they walked by. Hisoka on the other hand…"Come on girls, come on." The teen muttered under his breath. He was a bit unsteady because Tsuzuki's love for him was almost suffocating him, it's not that he minded being loved but, come on, he was suffocating here. He tried to clear his mind and glanced down at his new shoes, Tsuzuki had convinced him to wear them out of the shop. 'I am glad I got them they're really cool and really comfortable'

"I know." Morigamo chuckled at the obvious delight that the boy took in the items. "I have a pair in electric blue instead of green and Aliko has a pair in red."(A/N 1: I don't know if other colors exist besides green 2: I'm only talking about the stripes etc., the overall shoe is still black). Hisoka was a little thrown off because he hadn't been paying attention so it seemed as if the girl had popped out of nowhere, and he was also still getting used to the girls answering his thoughts.

"Gods." Tsuzuki said. "Now you know how everyone at the office feels with you around. People knowing things about others before they know it themselves can be very disorienting. Remember when you got sick and tired of watching Tatsumi and Watari fight and finally told them to 'Get over their pent up sexual frustrations and go out already!'.

Hisoka shot his partner a death glare.

Instant Inu-Tsuzuki.

"Don't be mad 'Soka-chan! Please!"

"Baka."

"Come on! You know you love him!" The girls said in unison, then looked at each other. They promptly fell over laughing when Hisoka blushed.

"You gotta believe a psychic." Tsuzuki said grinning as he walked towards his now furiously blushing partner, wrapped his arms around him and kissed his nose.

"Psychics." Hisoka corrected and reached up to give Tsuzuki a kiss on the lips, to assure him that he would always love him. He was rather surprised and proud of himself, usually he would have pushed Tsuzuki away by now as they were in a public setting.

"Hey. Hisoka!" Morigamo shouted at the oblivious partners wrapped in each others arms.

"Give him the ring!" The girls finished together.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked puzzled.

Hisoka did some more blushing. "Asato…I know we can't really marry or anything…because of my age and all…I saw you looking at them…and…well…I hope you like them." He finally got out. He pulled out the box and showed them to his partner.

"Hisoka…I love them, thank you." Tsuzuki said touched as he slipped one of the rings on his finger and the other on Hisoka's. Then they kissed again.

"You're welcome…Asato." They smiled at each other and heard the unmistakable sound of clapping.

"Okay boys, its time to go, we've picked up and audience and you don't want to catch some of their drifts." She said shooting a death glare at where Hisoka sensed some of the more negative emotion were coming from. 'Well I don't care about them, we don't' Hisoka thought smiling at his partner again.

"That's the spirit 'Soka! But seriously, lets go. I for one am starving." Aliko said grabbing her opposites and Hisoka's elbows heading to the food court. On Hisoka's other side was Tsuzuki, holding his hand.

-+-


	6. Chapter six: I Was Thinking More Like

PLEASE READ!before I cause any confusion, the girls can't read Muraki's mind or anything because he's got really good shields, and that passes onto the other people whom I won't mention the names of because it would ruin the story for you.

Disclaimer: as said before I don't own anything etc, etc.

Warnings: lots of smirking and Muraki. Also talks a little about what happened to Hisoka.

**Chapter six: I Was Thinking More Like Killing You.**

Walking down one of the malls corridors towards the other side(they were planning on catching a movie and-after trial, error, and several detours- realized that the theater was on the other end of the complex)Aliko, alarmed, reached for Morigamo to confirm her growing suspicions.

"Is that…? Oh shit-RUN!" Aliko yelled at the two in front of them while Morigamo looked back and saw Muraki following with a smirk that made you want to slap it off his face.

"Damn guys, RUN!" Morigamo screamed.

The Shinigami looked back and saw their arch-nemesis(A/N sorry to interrupt, I actually thought of stopping it here, anyway I really like that word 'nemesis' hehe dodges dagger thrown by reader okay I get it! I'll stop!) trailing them at a stately pace and complied to the girls' demands.

They were all running down the escalator(not an easy task), when they reached the bottom Morigamo made a sharp turn…running into a stand of Cheez Whiz. This made them loose some of the time they had gained running from Muraki. Morigamo was knocked out pretty good so finally, after checking for serious bodily harm, Tsuzuki lifted her over his shoulder as if she was nothing.

They ran and ran until they were near the storage section.

-+-

The small storage room was little comfort in their predicament. It was filled with old mannequins and hangers. There were also some new looking food storage type crates recently opened though no one checked to see what was in them do to being to distracted with their Cheez Whiz covered friend.

"Morigamo. Wake up." Aliko said sweetly trying to get her friend back to the land of the living.

"Huh?" Morigamo could barely form a coherent thought. At the moment she was thinking something about Cheez Whiz and knowing that the nick-name would haunt her for life.

"We need to get help." Hisoka was starting to get worried.

"No, she'll be fine." She bit her lip. "Morigamo and I were thinking and we might have found out how to help with something like this. I can try, but I'm not sure it will work."

She put a hand on here friends brow and concentrated. At this point neither Shinigami had any idea what was going on as they watched the two, and they doubted that they ever would.

Suddenly Morigamo opened her eyes and saw her friend. "Thanks 'Ko-'Ko. But how did you know it would work?" She queried her other half.

"I just did, you know?" she said sweetly as ever, helping her friend to her feet obviously not as in awe of the raw power jut unleashed as the other two in the room.

"Did you guys see Muraki?" Morigamo asked, wanting to know what had happened when she was unconscious.

"Yes, but I think we lost him." Tsuzuki answered.

"But I'm right here."

Shock filled the room.

There he was, looking as angelic as ever, except for the Cheez Whiz on his shoes, probably from walking through the accident scene to follow them.

"What the hell do you want." Hisoka stated calmly, not letting his fear into his voice.

Muraki smirked(A/N: I swear him and Malfoy are related somehow o.O)

"That's my brave little doll. Trying not to remember how I taught you love."

"Don't you listen to that evil bastard Hisoka." Tsuzuki gritted through his teeth. "That wasn't love." Muraki slapped them both hard before they could react, knocking them out.

The girls were cowered in a corner, they obviously knew who Muraki was and were clinging to each other for dear life.

(A/N: sorry, have to warn you that Muraki does something really low in the next paragraph. Just warning you)

"Go away and leave us alone." Morigamo shouted at the doctor as he walked over to them. "Poor little girls. Do you want me to teach you love?" he watched Aliko flinch as he drew nearer as Morigamo got a determined look in her eye. He headed towards her friend and slid a hand down her skirt, they were all frozen in terror.

"Psychics? Hmmm." He leaned closer to them. "Then you should have seen this coming." Morigamo unfroze and pushed him away screaming "Get the hell off of her!" He let go and hit her with a cold stare.

"Sit."

She resisted. A look of realization flashed across her face as she pulled out a pocket knife.

"You think that will stop me?"

"No actually, I was thinking more along the lines of killing you." She stated truthfully. That had caught Muraki off guard and she used that chance to stab him in the heart.

O.O. The master of making you want to kill me is at work again hehe. See you next week!


	7. Chapter seven: Poison, Why?

**Disclaimer: I'm not writing it again, just don't sue me.**

Warnings: just a lot of rambling, some language and smirking.

thanks for reviews from Daisuke Captain Oblivious, AnimeAngelRin, and Kuro Mitsu-Kitsune! luvs you guys!

**Chapter seven: Poison. Why?**

The Shinigami woke and were shocked at what they saw. A thick fog had filled the room and in front of Morigamo was a boy of sixteen, Tsylamiko.

-+-

"He's not what you think he is!" he cried.

Tsylamiko backed into a corner and began to cry.

"It wasn't me. Muraki promised me mylove forever, but he tricked me. I wanted to die, but I had sold my soul to him."

"Kill him, he's lying" Morigamo said, rage in her voice.

"No, wait."

Aliko went over to him, then without warning she punched him in his abdomen. Again fog filled the room and obscured his body.

"What the hell…?" Aliko started backing away.

"Halimaro!" Morigamo gasped as the fog receded.

-+-

They took a half dead Halimaro to the back and Morigamo pulled out her belt.

"Here, we can use this." She said as she bound Halimaro's hands behind her and onto a pole.

"Talk." She ordered the now fully conscious girl.

"What are you doing alive?" Hisoka asked.

Halimaro's eyes started to water. "I HATE YOU MORIGAMO!" the girl at their feet screamed.

Said girl looked like a bull about to charge. "We should just kill her."

Halimaro got a determined look in her eyes. Everyone saw the fear behind it though. "I did the body swap thing with Tsylamiko. I told him it would be for a short time only. He of course agreed to it. We were going to kill **her**." The last sentence was accompanied with a pointed glance a Morigamo, who was being restrained by her friend. "Then she started to make contact with the lost angel, her One that she Lost.(A/N: the reason it's capitalized is because it's a title, when you loose your "One" at 5 or 6 and that's their title Lost, now it would be the "One she Found", get it? i decided that the whole psychic connection thing wasn't as rare. anyway...) Muraki had told me to find her One, the angel, before this happened. With her he could set a trap and eventually control them both. As well as my own I had Muraki's revenge to fulfill as well."

"Who's 'the lost angel'?" Hisoka asked.

The girl nodded toward Aliko.

"What…?" Aliko started, confused as everyone else.

"You are the lost angel. Face it. Muraki wanted you dead because you are perfect and way to powerful, yet he knew he couldn't control you. Almost like a jealous ex.I wanted Morigamo dead, I figured it would be a kill two birds with one stone deal. But it wasn't. it was harder than I though. As much as it pains me to admit you are strong together. I had to get you alone somehow. First you then your angel."

"What are you talking about!" Aliko had been struggling to figure out what she supposedly was. "I'm psychic, no more, no less."

"Look at the scar on your arm. Your mother always told you it from falling down the stairs. It's from falling out of the sky."

Aliko stared at the scar she had known forever. Her One swept her into a hug, trying to comfort her.

"I followed you home one night. Mind, I was in Tsylamiko's body so you had no clue. I tried to flirt and get you to go home with me, thinking I could ambush you. You thought it was really one of your best friends boyfriend being a creep." She told Morigamo.

Tsuzuki was taking mental notes and connecting the stories with one another. It all fit.

"Morigamo was stupid and thought she was being loyal when she told Tsylamiko in my body about what I had tried to do, even after I threatened her. He thought I was cheating, that I switched so I could pursue women without ridicule, or something. I died that night. In my heart, I felt the knife cut our wrists and I knew when he was gone. Muraki was furious at first, then he realized that he owned me no matter what because he had my soul. i sold my soul so i could be with Tsylamiko forever." She paused and started to slow down, her words getting quieter until they could barely hear the girl. "You know why I hate you Morigamo? Because you had her. You had the angel, the amazing friend that I could never have. I hated the fact that you could love each other and not have one thought of romance. You were so close you didn't need it. I will always hate you for it. For being loved." The girl broke down in tears and started chanting "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry."

Hisoka was shocked. That was all that could be said. All had tears in their eyes but refused to cry each for their own reasons. One because they didn't think the 'creature' deserved it. Another because they couldn't feel for someone who willingly gave themselves to Muraki. One because they knew to well the pain but knew they couldn't feel for someone who hated another because of the love they received. Another because that thing was going to use them and wanted to hurt the one closest to them.

-+-(okay it starts getting a bit bloody in a sec)

The girls were still supporting each other when Halimaro started to thrash as if possessed. She banged her head against the pole and started screaming. Everyone was once again to shocked to move. After one particularly brutal 'thunk' blood started to spill from her lips.

Tsuzuki rushed over to restrain her, she was going to kill herself if she didn't stop.

"Muraki!" Hisoka realized, '_only he could do this'_.

"WHAT IN HELL'S GOING ON!" Tsuzuki shouted as Halimaro started to laugh hysterically. Morigamo knelt down to get the girl to stop.

"You need to stop, Halimaro!" Morigamo pleaded.

"HE'S HERE! WATCH OUT!" Hisoka shouted above the din.

The door swung open and the were faced with Muraki again. He was chuckling and had that thrice damned smirk on his face.

"Now do you see him!" Hisoka stated frustrated that no one heeded his warnings.

Morigamo let go but with out warning or hesitation slapped the girl in front of her.

Halimaro stopped thrashing ang shook her head as if clearing it. "Thanks, that woke me up."

"Don't worry. It's not over for you." Morigamo accentuated the threat with a glare.

Halimaro grinned a bloody smile as Morigamo untied her.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki both grabbed her. "You're messing with demons beyond our control!" hissed Hisoka into her ear.

"You people do realize that I am the 'god' in this situation?" Muraki said scoffing.

"Halimaro, COME!" she obeyed. He handed her a vial, which she drank. He had a book and read: "A whirlwind, a storm, let them be damned!" he scoffed at what he was reading. "Has quite a few interesting spells. This book came in very handy when this doll's body died, I tied her soul to all the places she'd put her imprint on she sucked life energy and power out of those places and I took it from her. This book helped me place the bindings." He was talking in a calm leisurely manner that he was famous for. "I also cloaked her, and her little boyfriends soul as well. Was that causing you confusion in Meifu? I bet it was. Apparently she's been a bad doll and stole some of my magic to impersonate me, shame. She also gave herself the appearance of her original body, another useful spell. I can be anyone at any time. Though, how she preformed it is still a mystery. It makes me rather miss the other one, I stole his body, yet he still regained his soul. I created him, mind wipes are so utterly convenient." Muraki was doing the worst thing possible. They only tell you their plans when they're about to kill you.

Halimaro was starting to look pale and wane. "What did you make me drink Muraki-sensei?" She asked.

"Poison. Why…you appear shocked little doll. You thought I'd keep you for long?"

O.o don't kill me. umm, see you next time! runs away before Rin can kill her for ending it here


	8. Chapter eight: Not Gonna Be Cheez Whiz

have I cleared up at least some of the loopholes? I hope so. Meh. This is my first fic, give me a break.

Has anyone figured out my pattern for titles? Just curious, cookie and a choice of an 'I hate evil, sadistic, doctors' badge or a 'evil smirks be damned' one.

**Chapter eight: Not Gonna Be Cheez Whiz After All**

"You promised me my love for eternity!" Halimaro cried.

"When you are burning in hell you'll fall in love with the flames." Muraki was looking down coldly apon the suffering girl.

The conversation came to a halt when Halimaro crashed to the ground. Slowly disappearing, you could still see the scars on her arms.

"What are you doing!" Hisoka screamed a the man.

"Revenge on some of my favorite people, I've said it before, I delight in watching your partners face when some one is killed in front of him."

"But why them, why the angel and her One!" Tsuzuki shouted. "Why can't you take me instead?"

"Though it is tempting, no. Sorry, maybe next time, and i do look forward to all the..._fun_...we will have.(A/N: okay writing Muraki is really hard for me cause i just want to like blow him up or something, please forgive if you want to kill me)So who wants to be the next to suffer?" the madman asked conversationally.

"Take me."

Morigamo gasped as her friend walked towards Muraki without batting an eyelash. She stood in front of him and held out her hand. He grabbed it and there was nothing left that anyone could do. A shield started to surround them.

"ALIKO!"

All the sudden there was a flame and yellow ooze squirted everywhere. Everyone hit the deck, hiding behind the convenient crates that happened to be there.

Muraki was seen with his flesh melting off his face until finally all that was left was a few bones, yellow goo, and a mechanical eye.

"He's dead, trust me." Aliko said from behind a crate they hadn't seen when everyone ducked for cover.

Everyone was shocked.

"How did you do that?" Hisoka asked. That wasn't exactly how he saw his arch-rival dying. It was rather...(forgive me)...cheesy.

Aliko smirked a smirk worthy of the mad doctor. "Cheez Whiz. Never overheat near face, especially when it's old and contaminated. I read thecrates earlier, there's a reason I have top marks in science you know. Chemicals are my specialty. I didn't think it would dissolve him but…no one else was hurt, right?"

A moment of silence. Then Morigamo burst out laughing. She turned around and pointed at what was left of Muraki. "HA! Looks like MY nick-name isn't going to be Cheez Whiz after all!"

-+-

okay so that last bit is a little anti-climatic but whatever. umm, ther might be some holes so if there are just tell me and i'll find my way out of them and if i can't, well...it's my story. i warned you about the Cheez Whiz though. you can't say i didn't. oh and there's gonna be an epilogue if you can still stand the story after this so stay tuned!

SQ


	9. Epilogue: The Things I Do

tears up I'm so proud. My story has gotten this far. It's all grown up. Please, continue.

**Epilogue: The Things I Do**

The Shinigami had cleaned up Muraki and escorted the girls home after their encounter. They had also made sure that Tsylamiko's and Halimaro's souls were judged. Apparently the whole eternal love thing worked out in their favor. They were going to spend the rest of forever together. There was nothing keeping them back, Halimaro realized that she was loved and Morigamo forgave her as did Aliko, eventually.(don't ask how she knew this, just accept it) They turned Tsylamiko's body back and left it to be found. The rumor was that he couldn't live without his love, they were right. Almost. The psychics promised to keep in touch and to meet for lunch every month with the Shinigami. Everything was taken care of, even, to Tatsumi's amazement, the paperwork.

They finished off the school year and were currently having a celebration at the office for a job well done. Come on, they'd spent allmost ayear on it. Tatsumi had brought along tiramisu, Wakaba brought dinner, and everyone else brought an appetite and some sort of snack food or drink. Watari insisted on bringing Cheez Whiz to everyone's consternation. No one believed that Muraki had come to such a…sticky, end. Even Hisoka was convinced that the dessert wasn't too sweet for him. He made a point to stay away from any alcohol though during the festivities though. Of course everyone jumped on him and Tsuzuki when they saw the rings but they dealt with it and sheepishly admitted to having lived with each other. That's when things got out of hand. Everyone started making toasts. Even the GuShoShin and 003 were a little tipsy. Hisoka kept well away from Watari because he was sure that if it was possible the genki blond would have forcedsomething alcoholicdown his throat and he really didn't want to be carried to bed again. Eventually people attacked the tiramisu but couldn't eat much, except Hisoka, who, on his third piece, passed out against his partner.

Tsuzuki looked at Tatsumi who had a horrified look on his face.

"Oh, Gods. Didn't anyone know that tiramisu has rum in it?"

The whole office burst out laughing.

The Shadow Master sighed and pushed his glasses up. "I suppose you should escort Kurosaki-kun home Tsuzuki-san." He paused while Tsuzuki gathered Hisoka up in his arms. "As for the rest of you, if you are late I _**will** _dock your pay. Hang-over or not. Now get some rest." Tatsumi turned heel and headed home, thinking that he would have to bring some _**very**_ strong tea tomorow to get anyone to work.

Watari snickered. "Good old Tatsumi, huh?" Even 003 was heard to give what sounded suspiciously like anowlish giggle. before the girls kicked them out to clean up after stating that Watari would probably end up blowing something up. Especially considering how much damage he did when not intoxicated.

-+-

Tsuzuki had yet again carried Hisoka home and put him in bed. He crawled in with him after putting on his pj's.

"'Night 'Soka-koi." He said as he kissed his beloved's forehead.

"Mmm...'night 'Sato." Mumbled a very tired Hisoka who in the morning would probably turn into a very irate and hung over Hisoka(that boy just can't hold his liquor, I swear). Tsuzuki chuckled to himself, and fell asleep. He hoped and prayed that his prediction didn't come true.

-+-

Of course peace didn't last for long once Hisoka woke up. He realized that he should probably get used to having Tsuzuki staring at him in the morning. "Baka. Get off of me." Hisoka had somehow curled into his partner during the night and the older man was at the moment leaning over him.

sigh "Well, I have to get ready for work anyway."He loved the color Hisoka's face got when he was caught by surprise.

"WORK! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" Hisoka was frantically going through his clothes looking for something to wear, then hopped in the shower. Hoping to the gods that they had something to get rid of this headache in the house because he was going to need it.

sigh

"The things I do…"

-+-

YES! IT'S DONE! I'M SOOOO EXCITED! Well please, please, please review! I'll love you forever, my offer has been increased to include a 'tsusoka forever' badge, a 003 plushie, and the YnM soundtrack, k? Luvs you all and thanks for reading! also i know that tiramisu doesn't have that much rum in it but i'm pretending it did. i might do some oneshotsfor this universe here but i'm not sure about a sequal. i definatly wan't to do some owl fluff eventually. umm, not much else to say, you can post a review by clicking that pretty button down there and if you don't have an accout just e-mail me if you really wan't to talk. hmm, i guess since i have nothing to say i'll stop talking except to say thank you to Rin, Kuro, and Oblivious for reveiwing when no one else did! you guys really kept me going!ttyl!ttfn!

SQ


End file.
